The New Songbird
by SpiedCookie126
Summary: Finn is walking along the empty halls of McKinley High, or is he? Passing by the auditorium, he sees a girl, he begins to approach her, but then, she sang, she saw, and she ran. Overall, Finn could not imagine the same siren from a month before to attend McKinley High. Possible one shot, though 10 reviews if you want more, not supernatural, K if one shot, maybe more if story.


_**AN: Hey, its SpiedCookie! First fanfic, as you can see, so treat it well! By the way, this takes place in a currently undetermined season, though before Finn is *bleeped* out/off in season five, for obvious reasons if you have watched it, but I'm not going to spoil, so watch it or look it up if you want. Also, its been a really long time since I've seen Glee, so, some stuff might be wrong, like who Finn's dating, so I'll assume that it's Rachel, and whether Finn has a car... Or if he's very poetic... Yeah, don't remember, and I could be totally off with some or all of this stuff... But oh well, too bad, now onwards!**_

* * *

Finn walked along the generally empty halls of McKinley High School, sneakers trudging along towards the double doored side door, it was an hour or two after Glee practice, he had decided to take a walk around and just think about well, everything happening. It was about his third round around the school before he walked over to the auditorium before, he heard it.

It sounded like a girl warming up, but he didn't recognize the voice at all, it somehow seemed as if some random girl had just strolled into the small town high school of Lima, Ohio and had started to sing. Finn had then slowly walked into the seemingly overwhelming emptiness of the performing hall, as to not startle the girl performing scales, he tried to stuck to the shadows, but the general bigness of his body made it almost hard to do, but luckily, she didn't seem to notice.

It had seemed that the brunette girl had almost finished warming up, as she had started to do increasingly complicated tunes to practice, and by then, Finn was halfway to his destination of closer to the stage to hear better. Finn looked up at the girl to see that she was in a black trench coat, with matching black jeans and boots and that her glossy dark chocolate brown hair was arranged in a waterfall of elegant curls that were framing her face, it had also seemed that she had gloves on too.

The darkly dressed girl had finally finished tuning up, as she had begun to place ear buds in her ears and had started to gently sway in place to an unheard song only she can hear. By then, Finn was three fourths to the side of the large stage.

But right then, she started to sing.

I have often dreamed, of a far off place,

Where a great, warm welcome, will be waiting for me.

And the crowds will cheer, when they see my face,

And a voice keeps saying, 'This is where I'm meant to be!'

Finn was speechless, if he was a poetic person, which he wasn't, by the way, but he would say that her voice could only be described as a songbird that is gleefully singing on a beautiful spring morning, or that she had a wonderful, graceful lilt, hidden in her voice. Or even that she had an expression on her face that screamed that she's giving everything she's got in this single song, that she's pouring out her emotions in this song, that all she wants is to belong in a place that would accept her and everything inside her, whether it be the good, or the bad, all she wants is to belong somewhere.

I will find my way!

I can go the distance,

I'll be there someday

If I can be strong

I know every mile

Will be worth my while

I will go almost anywhere

To feel like I belong

Finn was slowly shuffling towards the stage, going at a snail's pace, too lost in the song. Then the brunette girl started to hum along, it must have been an instrumental section in the song she was singing.

I am on my way!

I can go the distance,

I don't care how far, Somehow, I'll be strong!

I know every mile, will be worth my while...

I would go most everywhere,

To find where I belong!

Finn was finally at the section of stairs at the side of the stage, he wanted to say something to the girl, to let her know how beautiful the song was, something that would hopefully make her whole day, but being the non poetic person he is, all he said was, "Wow..."

* * *

The mysterious girl suddenly froze, mid note, she whipped her head around, staring at Finn is shock, and horror, as if she was blaming herself immensely for not noticing him approach the stage, she was too lost in her music.

A tense silence surrounded the two figures, one lost in the deep shining indeterminable color of the other's eyes, slowly melting away, while the other waiting for a sign of reprimand for trespassing from the other one. Finn took a small step forward, the moment was broken, the spell shattered, and she ran.

"Wait!" Finn shouted up at the escaping girl, he ran towards her, trying to catch her before she made her exit, most likely not to be seen in the halls of McKinley High School, but the years of football could not catch up with her lithe frame, she was too far away for Finn to reach her, even if he flat out sprinted. And she was gone.

Finn slowed down, knowing that the girl would not come back, and that he would never see her again, despite her not going to hear it, he whispered to the empty halls of the small town high school, "That was so beautiful..." Finn stood there for a few moments before his phone buzzed in his pocket, it was Kurt, calling to ask where he was, "Oh, hey Kurt, yeah, I'm coming home soon, hey, do you know a certain song, I heard it on the way, and I really liked it..."

* * *

_One Month Later..._

Finn slowly drove up and into the parking lot of McKinley High School, head gently swaying to the sound of the song playing repeatedly on his iPod. It was the only song he listened to almost everyday for a month, as if the very sound would cause the girl no, siren haunting his thoughts to appear out of thin air.

Parking his car, he waited a moment or two for the song to finish its chorus and move on to the long instrumental segment. Finn then got out of the car, slung his backpack onto his shoulder, and slowly walked over to a side door in the school, not wanting to talk to other people, not that he did much socializing after that girl came and sang away in the performance hall, after that incident, Finn got his poetic sense together, and would have said something like, "Now that I think about it, her song, her voice, was just like a songbird's, she seemed a bit like one also, she would sing her heart out, putting her emotions into it, but when something interrupts her, she'd appear flighty and would fly away, or, run in this case..."

But as stated before, Finn isn't one of those poetic people, in fact, if you had to describe him, it would be more like oblivious, or something. Yep, that sounded a lot more like Finn than any of that poetic crap that somehow popped into his head.

Too caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he was already in the school and was walking along the not too crowded hallway, he was just walking along aimlessly before hearing a small commotion. He just so happened to be close enough to Mercedes to overhear the fact that some newbie was moving in and going to the unfamed halls of McKinley High.

"Look, here she comes!" said some meaningless girl in the background.

Finn rolled his eyes, "Its just a new girl, whatever," then he shouldered his way up closer to the front. Once he deemed he got close enough, he couldn't help but look, and froze in shock.

Finn was staring at the girl with dark chocolate shining brown hair, dark colored clothing, and a pale complexion. These things were all very normal for a lot of people, in fact, she could be considered normal, at least, that's what he thought, until the unfamiliar, yet familiar girl looked his way, and he saw glowing luminous amethyst eyes peering into him. If this were a cheesy love story, he would say that they had something of a connection, or that they knew each other, and he was right.

He could tell when those beautiful eyes widened in recognition.

* * *

**_(Song is "Go the Distance" from Disney's Heracles)_**

**_Done! By the way, I have no disregard or hatred for poems, its just that Finn just doesn't seem like a poetic kind of guy. And when the girl, her name is Jasmine, she's going to be featuring in a lot of my stories, (though in alternate universes, this is a pretty small completely alternate plot to the main story line that is not up yet, so this story is not related to wizards or magic!) if I ever get them up and running and stop procrastinating, that is._**

**_But anyways, when she is seen coming into the school, I know it sounds really Twilight-ish, but like I said earlier, I haven't seen Glee in like, forever, and Lima is pretty much a small town, and so it shall be. It also does not include the fact that I am the Author and thus, you are the Reader/Reviewer, so in this blog/forum/page, my words are will, though I will take into consideration what you Reviewers say._**

**_Also, if it turns out that you Readers/Reviewers actually like where I'm going with this plot, maybe, if I can figure out how to, put up a Poll for whether I should continue this story line, or keep it as a One Shot._**

**_Though if I do end up continuing this, then, it'll start off as Jasmine running off and eventually being cornered in private by Finn to join Glee club, eventually, this will go to public outings, the Glee club will wonder why he is so adamant on getting her to join when she never sang, and Finn will... Etc. Yup, till next time, maybe..._**

**_(Curse You Procrastination!)_**


End file.
